


Den Schmerz lindern

by TLen



Series: Alternate Generations Universe [13]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-01
Updated: 2004-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tuvok berichtet Spock über Kirks Verschwinden im Nexus (bezieht sich auf Tim Russ' kurzen Auftritt an Bord der Enterprise B in "Generations", auch wenn er dort nicht explizit als Tuvok bezeichnet wird sowie auf die VOY-Episode "Gravity".)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Den Schmerz lindern

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Ease the Pain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186077) by [TLen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen). 



> Serie: TOS/VOY  
> Altersangabe: NC-17  
> Codes: Spock/Tuvok (m/m)  
> Summe: Tuvok berichtet Spock über Kirks Verschwinden im Nexus (bezieht sich auf Tim Russ' kurzen Auftritt an Bord der Enterprise B in "Generations", auch wenn er dort nicht explizit als Tuvok bezeichnet wird sowie auf die VOY-Episode "Gravity".)  
> Archiv: GSSU, Fanfiction Paradies, andere bitte fragen.  
> Feedback: tlen2@freenet.de  
> Engl Story: http://tostwins.slashcity.net/ease.htm
> 
> The TOS Twins and Friends: http://tostwins.slashcity.net  
> Star Trek (alle Serien), M*A*S*H, Sherlock Holmes, Karl May, Unser (T)Raumschiff, Die Schöne und das Biest und anderes. Fanfiction in deutsch und englisch, Zeichnungen, Unsere deutschen Zines, Links und mehr.
> 
> Disclaimer: Leider gehören mir die Jungs und Mädels, die in dieser Story verwendet wurden, nicht. Ich habe sie nur für ein bisschen Fanfiction-Spaß ausgeborgt. Damit sollen keine Urheberrechte verletzt werden. Und natürlich wird damit nichts verdient. Beachtet die Altersangabe und geht wo anders spielen, wenn ihr zu jung seit oder euch am Thema stört. Vielen Dank an Lady Charena fürs Beta.

Ich zögere für einen kurzen Augenblick, bevor ich die Glocke läute. "Ich bin Tuvok", erkläre ich dem alten Diener, der die große Tür öffnet. "Botschafter Spock erwartet mich."

Der Diener lässt mich eintreten, bittet mich dann einen Moment in der Eingangshalle zu warten. Ich sehe mich mit kaum verhohlener Neugier um. Es ist hier nur all zu offensichtlich, dass dieser Clan seit Jahrhunderten, wenn nicht Jahrtausenden, sehr reich und einflussreich ist. T'Pau, Botschafter Sarek und nun sein Sohn, der so erfolgreich in seines Vaters Fußstapfen trat, zählen zu den angesehensten Bürgern aller Zeiten auf Vulkan.

Natürlich, habe ich oft von ihnen gehört, aber ich traf nie einen der ihren. Meine eigene Familie ist nicht annähernd so einflussreich in der vulkanischen Gesellschaft. So war es für mich tatsächlich eine große Überraschung, als ich kurz nach dem ich meinem ersten längeren Urlaub auf Vulkan seit meinem Eintritt in die Sternenflotte begonnen hatte, eingeladen - oder besser aufgefordert - worden war, Botschafter Spock auf seinem Familiensitz zu treffen.

Bevor ich weiter über die möglichen Gründe nachdenken kann, erscheint der Diener wieder und meldet mir, dass Spock in der Bibliothek auf mich wartet.

***

Ich betrete den eindrucksvollen Raum und grüße ihn mit allem Respekt, der so einem berühmten Mann gebührt, aber Spock antwortet mir nicht. Er steht mit dem Rücken zu mir gewandt und starrt aus dem einzigen Fenster, das der Raum aufzuweisen hat.

"Botschafter?", frage ich und wiederhole meinen Gruß lauter, annehmend, dass er mich das erste Mal nicht gehört hat. Doch plötzlich dreht er sich herum und ich registriere mit Erstaunen, Gram und Traurigkeit, die in seinem Gesicht für einen kurzen Augenblick erscheinen, bevor er seine Emotionen unter Kontrolle bekommt. Ich habe solch eine offene Zurschaustellung von Gefühlen noch nie zuvor bei einem Vulkanier gesehen und mit Sicherheit hätte ich sie nicht bei einer so geachteten Persönlichkeit erwartet.

"Berichten Sie mir, was auf dem Jungfernflug der Enterprise B geschah!" Er antwortet nicht auf meinen Gruß, nur diese Forderung, und seine Stimme klingt rau vor Emotionen.

Ich bin von dieser offenen Zurschaustellung seiner Gefühle überrascht und weiß nicht, wie ich reagieren soll. "Botschafter, Sie kennen doch sicher die offiziellen Berichte", erwidere ich schließlich..

"Ich weiß, dass Sie vor einem halben Jahr dabei waren. Und ich will Ihre Meinung über die damaligen Ereignisse hören. Ich bin sicher, dass Sie sich an alles erinnern", lautet seine raue Antwort.

Natürlich erinnere ich mich. Auch wenn ich nicht das typisch vulkanische eidetische Gedächtnis hätte, würde ich mich an alles erinnern. Wer könnte das je vergessen? Die Journalisten überall auf der Brücke, ihre Kameras, die Interviews mit den Ehrengästen, Captain Kirk und die zwei anderen Mitglieder seiner berühmten Besatzung. Ich erinnere mich an die plötzlichen Veränderungen im allgemeinen Verhalten, als wir den Notruf der El'Aurianer empfingen. Dann die Entdeckung des Nexus, unser Bemühen, die Passagiere der Lakul zu retten. Und natürlich erinnere ich mich sehr genau an das betroffene Schweigen auf der Brücke, als Captain Kirks Tod bekannt wurde.

Ich erinnere mich jetzt auch, dass alle Mitglieder der ehemaligen Enterprise-Brückencrew anwesend sein sollten, aber nur Kirk, Scott und Chekov waren erschienen. Die anderen wurden mit wichtigen Geschäften entschuldigt. Ich weiß natürlich auch von der Freundschaft und der Vertrautheit, die zwischen den "legendären Sieben" nach fast 30 Jahren gemeinsamer Abenteuer herrschte. Plötzlich verstehe ich, warum Spock von mir persönlich wissen will, was geschah. Starfleet Unterlagen sind nie voll von persönlichen Details. Aber warum fragte er nicht Scott oder Chekov? Sie wären sicherlich fähiger gewesen, ihm die Antworten zu geben, die er suchte, als ich Fremder.

Ich sehe keine Logik darin. Aber nun bin ich hier und werde ihm antworten, so gut ich kann. "Gibt es etwas, dass Sie speziell wissen möchten?", frage ich.

Die dunklen Augen schauen mich mit plötzlich wieder aufflackerndem Schmerz für einen Moment an, bevor sie wieder zu emotionsloser Tiefe zurückkehren. " Berichten Sie mir von Jims... Captain Kirks Tod!."

"Ich weiß nicht viel darüber" sage ich und setze mich auf den Stuhl, den er mir anbietet. Ich spreche nun doch die Frage, die ich zuvor gedacht hatte, aus. "Warum fragen Sie nicht Mr. Scott oder Mr. Chekov statt mich?"

"Ich habe ihre emotionalen Aussagen schon gehört. Ich möchte nun Ihre logische Meinung hören." Das "Bitte", dass er leise hinzufügt, klingt so verzweifelt, dass es sogar mein vulkanisches Herz schmerzt.

Also erzähle ihm alles, was ich über die fraglichen Ereignisse weiß. Er hört mir schweigend zu. Seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt, die Augen geschlossen, steht er vor mir. Während ich ende, dreht er sich wieder herum und starrt aus dem Fenster.

Für einige Augenblicke herrscht Stille im Zimmer, plötzlich beginnt er zu sprechen, so leise, dass ich ihn kaum verstehen kann.

"Er wusste immer, dass er allein sterben wird. Ich hätte dort sein sollen, bei ihm. Die Verhandlungen mit des Kat'Muks waren nicht so wichtig. Sie hätten noch eine Woche warten können. Ich hätte dort sein sollen. Ich hätte Jim beschützen sollen oder... mit ihm sterben."

Diese traurige Worte erinnern mich an die Gerüchte betreffend einer intimen Beziehung zwischen Captain Kirk und Captain Spock, die ich hörte, als ich Kadett an der Akademie war. Als Vulkanier schenkte ich solchem Klatsch natürlich nie viel Aufmerksamkeit. Aber während ich jetzt auf Spocks herabgesunkene Schultern schaue, kann ich nicht anders als diesen Gerüchten zu glauben.

Ich weiß nicht, warum ich die Frage laut ausspreche. Es ist gegen alle Regeln vulkansicher Höflichkeit. "Botschafter, Sie und Captain..."

Ich halte beschämt inne. Er dreht sich herum, sieht die Frage in meinen Augen und nickt. "Wir waren Liebhaber, ja." Es scheint, dass er zu jemandem darüber sprechen möchte - vielleicht muss - und ich bin bereit zu zuhören.

"Wir waren nicht gebunden. Wir fanden nie die Zeit für die passende Zeremonie. Wir sagten immer irgendwann, aber jetzt..."

Seine Stimme bricht. Ich fühle, dass er wirklich darüber sprechen muss. Vielleicht wird es ihm helfen, seine Logik wiederzugewinnen. Ich fühle mich nicht abgestoßen von seinem emotionalen Verhalten. Ich kann ihn wirklich verstehen. Auch ich habe einmal geliebt. Und es war hart für mich, den Weg der emotionslosen Logik zu wählen. Für ihn als Halbvulkanier muss es noch viel schwerer sein, den Verlust seines Geliebten zu verkraften, besonders wenn diese Liebe nie vollständig konsumiert wurde. Ich kann seinen tiefen Kummer und seine Schuldgefühle verstehen.

Er versucht, beherrscht zu klingen, aber ich kann flehenden Unterton in seiner Stimme nicht überhören, als er sagt: "Ich weiß, dass es viel verlangt ist von Ihnen, aber würden Sie Ihre Gedanken mit meinen verschm elzen? Ich möchte Ihre Erinnerung an Jim sehen."

Ich nicke sofort und erhebe mich. Wie könnte ich so eine Bitte abschlagen? Er berührt die Punkte in meinem Gesicht. Für einen kurzen Moment fühle ich mich desorientiert als sein Geist mit voller Kraft in den meinigen dringt, dann kontrolliert er sich selbst. Aber ich kann seinen emotionalen Aufruhr noch immer deutlich spüren, während ich meine Erinnerungen an Captain Kirk, wie er vor einem halben Jahr auf der Brücke der Enterprise B stand - kompetent, beeindruckend - in mein Bewusstsein zurückrufe.

Sein Geist öffnet sich mir wieder und es scheint, dass er sich einfach seine Erinnerungen an seinen Geliebten teilen muss: Der junge, attraktive Captain, der vor 30 Jahren das Kommando über die Enterrpise übernahm, gemeinsame Kämpfer gegen Klingonen und Romulaner, Schach-Spiele und gemeinsame Mahlzeiten, Erinnerungen an eine tiefe Freundschaft, die langsam in Liebe überging. Ich sehe ein charmantes Lächeln, höre ein offenes Lachen. Ich fühle die Leidenschaft zwischen ihnen, die Freude und Ekstase in geteilter Intimität. Ich kann das Glück fühlen, während der Mensch Spock bittet ihn zu berühren, zu lieben. Ich sehe das gleiche Glück, wenn der Mensch den Vulkanier in jeder Bedeutung des Wortes wieder liebt.

Alle diese Erinnerungen sind nicht unwirksam auf Spock und - erstaunlicherweise - beeinflussen sie auch mich. Ich kann seine Erregung nicht nur durch unsere mentale Verbindung fühlen, ich spüre auch seine Erektion, die gegen meinen Unterkörper drückt.

Ich weiß, was er braucht, und es ist nur logisch, mich selbst anzubieten. Es gibt niemand anderen, der ihm das jetzt geben könnte, ihm helfen könnte, das brennende Verlangen seiner verzweifelten Gefühle zu stillen. Die Erinnerungen an James Kirk sind in uns beiden. Ich weiß, dass er nicht mich will, doch das macht im Moment keinen Unterschied. Er braucht es und ich kann ihm Hilfe anbieten.

"Spock, nehmen Sie sich, was Sie brauchen", fordere ich ihn laut auf und signalisiere gleichzeitig mental meine Bereitschaft.

Er zögert nicht einen Moment, während er seine Robe ablegt und dann mich entblößt. Er dreht mich um und beugt mich über einem nahen Tisch. Ich fühle einen kurzen Schmerz, als er mit einer raschen Bewegung in mich eindringt, aber ich kann den Schmerz leicht unterdrücken.

Ich war noch nie zuvor mit einem Mann intim. Aber zu meiner Überraschung fühle ich mich nicht unangenehm mit Spocks großer Männlichkeit in mir. Er greift wieder nach meinem Verschmelzungspunkten und zeigt mir erneut die Erinnerungen an seine große Liebe und Leidenschaft mit Jim Kirk. Er zieht sich aus mir zurück, bis nur noch die Spitze seines Gliedes in mir ist, dann dringt er wieder in mich ein. Seine andere Hand pumpt mein eigenes Geschlecht. Ich bin so erregt wie er. Ich weiß nicht, ob es seine Begierde für Kirk ist, die sich auf mich auswirkt, oder ob ich selbst tatsächlich so eine Erregung beim Verkehr mit diesem Mann erfahre.

Ich kann nicht verhindern, dass ich wild aufstöhne und nach mehr bettle. "Ja, Spock. Nehmen Sie mich... härter."

Er stößt in mich, wieder und wieder. Ich höre sein Stöhnen und erwidere es erneut. Er weint und schluchzt: "Jim, warum hast du mich allein gelassen? Warum haben wir uns nicht gebunden, damit ich jetzt bei dir sein kann?"

Seine Gefühle, die auf mich einprasseln, sind tief und dunkel. Ich spüre seinen Schmerz, seine Schuldgefühle und sein Selbstmitleid. Ich versuche instinktiv, seine Gedanken und Gefühle in eine Richtung zu lenken, die seinen Schmerz lindern könnte. Ich erinnere ihn daran, dass er sich über die Zeit freuen sollte, die er mit seinem Geliebten hatte. Ich erkläre ihm, dass er geliebt wurde und wieder liebte, dass dies mehr ist als die meisten Leute unserer Spezies je in ihrem ganzen Leben erleben. Dafür sollte er dankbar sein.

Ich spüre, wie seinen Schmerz langsam nachlässt. Er pumpt hart in mich. Seine Hand melkt mein Organ fast verzweifelt. Ich fühle, dass wir beide nah am Höhepunkt sind. Plötzlich hält er kurz inne, um dann wieder in mich zu stoßen, hart und schnell.

Als er seinen Höhepunkt erreicht, schreit er auf: "Jim, ich liebe dich!" Ich fühle, wie sein Samen mich füllt, dann erreiche ich auch den Orgasmus.

Er bricht erschöpft über mir zusammen. Wir ruhen beide für einen Moment auf dem Tisch. Dann höre ich einen Laut, wie ich ihn nie zuvor von einem Vulkanier hörte: Er weint, weint um seinen verlorenen Geliebten, um die vertanen Chancen.

Das Weinen scheint ihn zu schließlich heilen. Ich kann fühlen, dass sich sein innerer Tumult langsam legt, dass sein Schmerz beginnt zu verschwinden. Er gleitet aus mir, richtet sich auf und bringt seine Kleidung in Ordnung. Ich stehe auch auf und wende mich zu ihm, mich auch wieder ankleidend.

Er schaut mich an, ganz der typische emotionslose Vulkanier. Er neigt seinen Kopf. "Vielen Dank", sagt er und ich sehe eine versteckte Wärme in seinen dunklen Augen. "Ich werde immer zu schätzen wissen, was Sie für mich getan haben. Es war mir eine Ehre, Sie zu treffen, Tuvok. Leben Sie lang und in Frieden."

"Die Ehre war ganz meinerseits. Ich wünsche auch Ihnen ein langes und friedvolles Leben." Aber ich bin sicher, dass er nie wieder dieses Glück erfahren wird, dass ihn in den letzten Jahren begleitete. Seine menschliche Hälfte ist an Bord ein gewissen Raumschiffes vor einem halben Jahr gestorben, aber er wird die Erinnerung an den geliebten Menschen James Tiberius Kirk für immer in sich tragen Doch er wird sie für immer vor der Welt verschließen, vielleicht sogar vor sich selbst.

Sein Blick zeigt mir, dass er weiß, das sich ihn verstehe. Und er ist dankbar für mein Verständnis, genauso wie für meinen Körper und meinen Geist, die ihn in seiner Not helfen. Ja, er wird mich nicht vergessen.

Während ich mich umdrehe, um zu gehen, ruft er mich plötzlich zurück. "Tuvok, wenn Sie je wieder die Chance erhalten, zwischen Liebe und Logik zu wählen, wählen Sie die Liebe. Liebe kann Ihnen etwas geben, was Logik nie kann. Und selbst wenn es nur für kurze Zeit ist, ist es besser, als nie geliebt zu haben."

Selbstverständlich hatte er in meinem Gedanken die Liebe gesehen, die ich vor Jahren verließ, um den Weg der Logik zu wählen. Ich nicke, dann lasse ich ihn allein.

***

Ich habe die Erinnerungen an Spock und seine tiefe Liebe für Captain Kirk immer ehrenvoll in meinen Gedanken bewahrt, aber ich habe jahrelang nicht bewusst an sie gedacht. Jetzt kamen sie zu mir zurück. Wieder höre ich seine tiefe Stimme, die sagt: "Wählen Sie die Liebe. Liebe kann Ihnen etwas geben, was Logik nie kann."

Aber ich muss erneut die Logik wählen. Ich habe meine Pflichten dem Schiff, der Mannschaft und des dem Captain gegenüber. Und ich habe meine Treue zu meiner Ehefrau T Pel und unseren Kindern. Ich kann nicht bei Noss bleiben, selbst wenn ich es so sehr wünsche. Es tut mir leid, Spock, aber ich kann die Liebe nicht wählen. Auch jetzt nicht.

-Ende-


End file.
